<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Lies Are The Bullets by Masky_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515685">Your Lies Are The Bullets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer'>Masky_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Ryuji straight up killed his dad, Traitor Revealed...but failed ;3c, Traitor Ryuji Sakamoto, Villain Gororyu, cause we need more of that if u ask me, im a fool, off screen but it happened, sjgnskd i just realized the rest of the thieves weren't tagged properly, traitor au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann wasn’t normally suspicious of her friends, but when she notices Ryuji heading somewhere that isn’t home after finding Morgana, she trails him.</p><p>What she finds isn’t what she wanted to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'i'll be your traitor'</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Put The Knife Right In My Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m just in desperate need for villain boys and Ryuji being a traitor honestly</p><p>If u want something to listen to during this pls go listen to Traitor by Daughtry it’s quality stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann was suspicious. She was suspicious of Akechi's sudden interest in the Phantom Thieves, suspicious in Ryuji's quick escapes from tasks, and suspicious of...well, everything after Morgana ran away.</p><p>So, being the suspicious person she is, she decided to follow Ryuji one day after a Mementos trip ended. Sure, call her rude, but she was concerned for her friend. Who knew what he could be getting himself into?</p><p>She expected something. The track team, some school bullies, maybe people who just didn't like Ryuji near his place. Ann wouldn't put it past her. </p><p>What she didn't expect was to find Ryuji standing in an alleyway with Goro Akechi himself, letting the detective hold his phone and scroll through...is...is that the Phantom Thief group chat? With an earphone in one ear, and the other dangling loose.</p><p>"God this is amazing!" Akechi says as whatever audio cuts off, making Ryuji, the man who's done nothing but complain about that damn detective, smile and blush. </p><p>Genuinely blush. </p><p>And it grew when Akechi looked down at him, wow he's shorter then the detective, with a genuine smile. One full of both malice and kindness.</p><p>"Ryuji, you're incredible." He says, combing a hand through dyed blond hair, making Ryuji flush harder and bashfully wave his hand away to rub the back of his neck. </p><p>"Ah, it was nothin'." He states with a cheeky grin. "I mean, it's like you said, as long as I did my usual stuff, buddied up with 'em, they didn't suspect a thing."</p><p>Suspect? What was there to suspect? Ann pressed herself a little further against the wall and listened intently.</p><p>Akechi continued to use Ryuji's phone, which is strange because Ryuji never let anyone touch his phone, screencapping things and sending them to his own phone by the sounds coming from his pocket. </p><p>"Are you kidding me?" He says, astonished by what Ryuji says. "Sunshine," Sunshine?! ", this is perfect! You're going after Okumura, just like I wanted! Everything is lining up perfectly!"</p><p>Ann wasn't always easily surprised, but when Akechi, the detective prince, the enemy of the Phantom Thieves, pressed a kiss to Ryuji's forehead, she had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from revealing her spot.<br/>
Thank god for Mementos teaching her how to hide and be quiet.</p><p>Ryuji just smiles and happily accepts his phone when it's held out for him. "Well it wasn't hard, honestly." He admits, making Ann's stomach sink slowly.</p><p>There was such...genuine pride in his voice as he spoke. Like pleasing the detective was his life goal. "All I had to do was piss off that cat enough and, bam. We're after Okumura!" </p><p>He laughs, which turns into a giggle, an honest to god giggle, as Akechi wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in from behind, letting Ryuji's head rest on his chest as he opens up the group server and starts typing. </p><p>Ann silences her phone immediately.</p><p>"Though, I gotta admit, I didn't think Haru-senpai would have a Persona." He says thoughtfully. "Kinda glad she does. We've been needing more muscle."<br/>
He laughs a bit as a text goes through, allowing Akechi to read over his shoulder. "That, and this is gonna be even more damning when Okumura kicks the bucket!"</p><p>Okumura...kicking the bucket? Ann's stomach sinks even more. Was...was Akechi...?</p><p>"You know, babe." Ryuji tilts his head to the side, looking at Akechi who's head now lays on his shoulder and peers over at him. "Meetin' at the TV station...that was probably the biggest turning point of my life." </p><p>Ryuji shuts his phone and slides it into his hoodie pocket. "I mean...we weren't friendly, but you offered me a line to take when I needed..." His expression turns saddened.<br/>
"I didn't think I would need it, until...things got bigger, and Makoto got involved. Findin' you in Madarame's palace was crazy!"</p><p>Madarame's palace? He was in Madarame's palace? But...it was only the four, soon five, of them in there. That and...no. It couldn't be.</p><p>"I will admit," Akechi says with a low chuckle, continuing to hold Ryuji by his waist. The blonde doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he melts into the hold.<br/>
", that was not my sneakiest mission. I had my own suspicions that needed to be curbed. Running into you...well that was a happy accident."</p><p>Watching their hands lace together, Ann debates on sending a text through the group chat. Realizing that would be pointless, Ann just sits and listens and waits. She needs confirmation. Proof.</p><p>She pulls her phone out and starts recording.</p><p>"Who knew the Phantom Thieves biggest traitor was right within their group?" Akechi says, making Ryuji laugh quietly, which was quickly silenced by a gentle kiss.</p><p>Ann nearly dropped her phone, but kept it steady.</p><p>Pulling away, Ryuji quirks a smirk. "And who knew our dear Detective Prince was a murderer?"</p><p>"As if you're not." Akechi says, mirroring the blondes look.</p><p>Ryuji sighs and shrugs. "I guess you're right. But is it really murder if they're not even human?" He scoffs and kicks the ground, launching a can against the alley walls. "We take care of scumbags. Abusers, drunks...we're the garbage men of society."</p><p>"After all, we killed my dad. He can't be a person after what he did to me." Ryuji's face turns stone cold as he glares down at the ground.<br/>
"He's a monster. A monster I killed to keep the rest of the world safe. I did good. We, are doing good. Just in...bad ways."</p><p>Akechi presses a kiss to Ryuji's cheek, making the ice cold anger wash away into a warm smile. "Not bad. Just...unconventional." The detective says, practically purring out the words.</p><p>"Unconventional, bad, either way it's illegal." Ryuji teases back. "And here I thought you were an officer of the law."</p><p>Akechi laughs. "Oh but I am!" He says, offended. "An officer of my law." Another kiss to Ryuji's cheek. "Our law~."</p><p>They pull away, bid their goodbyes, make plans, and Ann cuts the camera right before nearly getting caught thanks to her phone.</p><p>She stands once she knows the alleyway is clear and makes a break for it, accidentally stumbling over her feet. She's two blocks down before she notices her phone isn't in her pocket from her tumble.</p><p>By the time she's back, all that's left of it is a large crack down the center, and the entire thing looking shattered to pieces.</p><p>She'll just have to hope the group believes her tomorrow. Because this can't go unsaid.</p><p>Though, it does hurt to know her friend, a friend she's rekindled her relationship with since their Kamoshida related falling out, is willing to throw her and their new friends to the wolves.</p><p>...were they ever even friends, if that's the case?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Killed Any History We Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ann tries to confront the Thieves about her findings, but she soon discovers what it’s like to be ignored.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More traitor boys idk if I’ll keep adding to this but here’s another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now it's no surprise that sometimes the thieves have impromptu meetings. New information comes up suddenly, and they need to get their thoughts in line to work with it properly.</p>
<p>So when Ann texted everyone, in a new chat featuring everyone but Ryuji, that they had to meet tomorrow after school as soon as possible, everyone was slightly tense. Especially when, prodding the blonde for answers, the just responded with the same thing.</p>
<p>"Everyone needs to be there. But not Ryuji. Don't bring him."</p>
<p>Suspicions grew more when they were gathered in the attic of Leblanc once more, a familiar sight made uncomfortably not so familiar when they truly take in the sight of the empty chair the delinquent blonde would sit in.</p>
<p>"Ann?" Akira finally asks as she sits, the girl looking more nervous and stubborn then she's ever looked. "Why did you call this meeting? What's the problem?"</p>
<p>Ann looks around the table and bites her lip. "This is going to sound...unbelievable, but please just...hear me out."</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Ryuji's working with Akechi, who i'm pretty sure is the Black Mask."</p>
<p>At everyone's blank stares, she continues. She tells them of the alleyway meeting, of the talk between the two, of her recording that was on her phone until it got broken when she dropped it. </p>
<p>("Purposefully." She says with a frown. "One of them must have broken it.")</p>
<p>By the end of her confession, she looks a bit desperate. "I know it sounds crazy." She says. "But...that's what I saw last night."</p>
<p>There's silence, long and drawn out as everyone thinks, before Makoto turns to Ann with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>"You're right. That does sound crazy." She admits bluntly, making the Agi user wilt just slightly. Makoto quickly shakes her head. "It's not that I think you're lying! It's just...Ann, this is Ryuji we're talking about. He can't get better then a C on his report cards. His test scores are awful. He can't hold in the fact that he's a Phantom Thief for even a moment. How could he possibly be conspiring against us?"</p>
<p>Futaba nods as well. "Yeah! Plus, he hates Akechi-kun! Despises him!" She balls up her hands in front of her. "From the deepest core of his being, he loaths that man!" She pouts a bit, suspicious of why Ann would come up with a story like this. Aren't they friends? "Why would he work with Akechi-kun to take us down?"</p>
<p>Finally, Akira pipes in. He looks a bit more...serious about the accusation. "Ann, Ryuji is our friend. You've known him since middle school. Why would you be accusing him of something this serious?"</p>
<p>Ann just glares at him, Carmen's fire bright within her. "I know what I saw! I know what I heard! I'm not making any of this up!" She looks around. "Like Akira said, Ryuji's my friend! We've had falling outs but he's still like a brother to me! Why would I wanna ruin that by making up a story like this?"</p>
<p>"That's what we'd like to know." Yusuke says, and immediately she wilts.</p>
<p>Everyone's suspicious of her. Like she's lying.</p>
<p>Haru gently takes her hand. "It's not that we want to think you're lying, it's just...the whole thing sounds so farfetched." She admits nervously. <br/>"From the idea of Ryuji working with Akechi, to him wanting to take us down from the inside, and then your phone mysteriously breaking on the way after you took video footage? It's just...a lot of coincidences lined up."</p>
<p>She's not lying. She's not. She knows what she saw. But now she's fighting a losing battle.</p>
<p>That's when the door to the attic opens, and Ryuji stands there with a confused expression as he holds up his phone. <br/>"Uh...'taba messaged me? Said I was late or somethin'?" He shoves it into his hoodie pocket and takes his usual seat, and all seems right once more.</p>
<p>Except for the thick atmosphere.</p>
<p>"I didn't know we were having a meetin'!" He says with his usual jovial tone. "I must've checked the chat at least three times lookin' for a mention, but I found nothin'!"</p>
<p>He blinks as the air finally hits him. "What's up?"</p>
<p>Ann furrows her brow at him with a huff. "What's up, is that I caught you talking to Akechi-kun last night. And i'd like to know why you were talking about conspiring against us." She says through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Carmen is howling in anger, fire burning bright.</p>
<p>Captain Kidd is firm in his place, waves crashing against her flame to keep his boat afloat.</p>
<p>Ryuji laughs, with a happy go lucky smile. "Geez, Ann, I know you like a good joke, but at least make a believable one! You sound so serious, too! Your actin's getting way better!"</p>
<p>Ann finally slams a hand down on the table. "I'm not acting! And i'm not lying!" She shouts, making the entire table shrink just slightly at the anger of the fiery woman. "Admit it already! I saw it all!"</p>
<p>"And i'm telling you, you must've saw nothin'! Or just some look-a-likes!" He says, staring at her like she's crazy. "I went home after we found Mona, remember? You were with me on the train!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you were suspicious, so I followed you back-"</p>
<p>"You did what?!"</p>
<p>"Hush! I saw you slink into an alleyway and Akechi-kun was there and you two started talking about a bunch of crazy stuff! Him giving you a "line" with his phone number at the TV station-“</p>
<p>“A line of what? That’s not even a thing!”</p>
<p>“-You finding him in Madarame's palace-" </p>
<p>The mention of his old mentor and father figure makes Yusuke flinch. </p>
<p>"-him being the Black Mask-"</p>
<p>"Black Mask? Ann what're you-!"</p>
<p>"-You killing your father-!"</p>
<p>"Don't even bring that shit up, Ann! That's real low, even for you-!"</p>
<p>"Don't try to weasel your way out of this! I heard it all!"</p>
<p>"ANN!" Akira's finally had enough, standing fully and letting Arsene make his presence known. Carmen's fire doesn't die down. Kidd's attention is pulled to his captain.</p>
<p>"That's enough!" He finally says, narrowing his gaze down at her. "Not only are you making wild accusations-"</p>
<p>"I know what I-!"</p>
<p>"Let me speak! You're not just making wild accusations for god only knows what reason, but you're making everyone uncomfortable." His tone lowers slowly as he sits, calm and collected. </p>
<p>Arsene rests, wings spread to make himself much bigger.</p>
<p>Ann looks around once more. Everyone stares at her with concern and slight fear written on their face. </p>
<p>Yusuke's looking away fully, Ryuji's got his defenses up (Kidd's water raises high to act as a shield), Futaba holds her knees closer to her chest as she buries her face away to hide from her fiery rage.</p>
<p>Now, and only now, does Ann realize she's truly outnumbered.</p>
<p>"...i'm..." She lets the fire die slowly within her, now looking very guilty. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She isn't. Carmen is still angered. Kidd is still on the defense. Arsene keeps the two at bay.</p>
<p>"This meeting is over. Ann," She looks over at her leader, who holds nothing but worry for his friend on his face. "...get some rest."</p>
<p>Everyone slowly files out of the cafe, Ryuji bidding Akira a farewell with a tight hug before heading off towards the train station.</p>
<p>Ann stands outside, waiting for him.</p>
<p>He just smiles. Kidd's waters grow angered as a storm rolls in, flashing lightning illuminating the skies. </p>
<p>"How's it feel? To not be believed." He asks, watching her face grow more enraged. Carmen's fires grow bright to combat the sudden onslaught. "You know, it really wasn't hard. You set yourself up for failure."</p>
<p>He laughs. Lightning strikes. Kidd howls with glee as Carmen's fire begins to die down. <br/>"I mean, really. Coming to them with no evidence? After all they've known is their sweet, stupid delinquent friend who's willing to die for them?"</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this, Ryuji?" She asks. Carmen reaches out a hand.</p>
<p>Ryuji turns away.</p>
<p>Kidd's lightning crackles.</p>
<p>"Cause i'm done being hurt."</p>
<p>The lightning strikes. Carmen is struck down.</p>
<p>Ann watches as her friend walks away.</p>
<p>He limps. She never noticed that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>